


The real intern

by SomebodyWeird



Series: The real intern [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Gen, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyWeird/pseuds/SomebodyWeird
Summary: Flash sees Peter enter the Stark Tower.





	1. Surprise visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, if anything is wrong then sorry. Comment please!

All of the Avengers know who Peter is, also Gwen. Peter is 16. He lives in the Avengers tower.

 

Peter PoV

Peter told Jarvis to lock the door after him. He had been alone for two days now. The Avengers were on a mission in France. Peter sighted. It was lonely.

He walked to school. After school, Peter went straight back for the Stark tower.

Flash PoV

"Oh man, following Peter is fun!" Flash said to himself. "Wait... is that the Stark tower? What is Puny Parker doing here?"

Peter casually steps inside the lobby. Flash runs to the window to see where he is going. He sees Peter talking to someone, but there was nobody there. "What is he doing HERE of all places?!"

 Flash goes into the lobby as soon as the elevator with Peter in it has left.

 Peter PoV Peter stepped in the elevator. "JARVIS?" he asked. "I thought i saw someone. If anyone enters the tower please tell me who it is." "Alright." JARVIS responded.

 The elevator arrived on the 91st floor. That was the Avengers living room and kitchen area. Peter walks to the kitchen and gets some leftover pizza from the fridge.

"Flash Thompson entered the building," JARVIS said.

"FLASH?" Peter was confused. He runs to his bag and grabs his suit. Just in case. "LOCK THE DOOR JARVIS DON'T LET FLASH OUT!" "Alright," was all he got as a response.


	2. Flash does not believe the lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash talks to Peter about the internship and Peter goes to school next week (last chapter happened on friday).

Peter ran to the elevator, pressing the "1" button several times. When he arrived on the first floor, Flash was looking around, looking scared.

"Flash, what are you doing here?" Peter asks.

"Could ask the same from you," Flash responds.

"That is true," Peter thought.

"Everybody knows your Stark Intership is fake. Why are you here?" Flash asked in an angry tone.

"The intership is not fake. I am here for that. I got informed you came so I came to check it out," Peter responded to.

"I don't believe you."

"Ya should."

"Prove it."

"I have access to JARVIS."

"What is JARVIS?" Flash was confused. Peter explained:

" JARVIS is the Al built into the house. I have access, you don't."

"And how is that proof?" Flash seemed angry.

"JARVIS," Peter said. "Unlock the doors."

"Will do," JARVIS said. Then both of them heard a click from the doors.

"You should go," said Peter stepping into the elevator. "Tony might know you were here if you spend some more time here."

Flash ran out the door.

_A few days later_

Peter was walking to school again. The weekend was over. It was fun. The Avengers came back and he had asked Steve what to do with Flash.

Peter walked in the school and went to his locker. He didn't hide his lunch today. He was sure Flash would leave him alone. Sure enough, he hears footsteps coming from behind.

"Parker, you have a lot to explain." Flash was standing behind him.

Peter turned over and looked at him. "You were the one to follow me home after school," Peter replies.

He had said that a bit louder so that some other people heard that too. With that, Peter walks away from Flash.

_In the last class_

Peter was sitting and listening to his English teacher. "If there is one subject that I hate, it is english," He thought.

Then something hit him. From behind. Peter turns around, just to see Flash behind him.

"What is it now Flash?"

"Why were you there?"

"Leave me alone Flash."

"Not until you tell me."

Then they heard the teacher say: "Peter? Flash? What are you talking about?" The whole class turned to them.

"Peter went to the Stark Tower on friday and I want to know why," Flash said almost immidiately.

"Peter? Is that true?" the teacher asked.

"Um...."

The class fell silent. Peter stood up and took his bag.

"I really have to go."

"What now Parker? Is Tony Stark waiting for you to arrive?" Flash asked trying to make him a fool again.

"He just might be," Peter said, running out of the class. He rushed out of the school.


	3. Tony's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a plan to make Peter's class believe he is an intern at Stark Industries. What is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people actually saw my work, so here is another chapter!

Tony PoV

Tony was sitting on the couch in the Stark Tower when he got a call from Peter. He answered it. 

"What's up kid?"

"Flash just told the whole class i was in the tower on friday."

"Not good" Tony thought.

"You can tell them about the Intership."

"They believe I made that up as an excuse for being late!"

"Then you have two ways. One: They believe it was real or two: you say you weren't in the tower and make that Flash a fool."

"Flash knows, it won't fix that. And he will become even more suspicious if i do that."

"What if I tell him about the intership? Or your whole class?"

"That would be great! They will surely believe you!"

"Good to know, tomorrow i'll do a quick trip to your school."

"Good. Thank you Tony!"

"You're welcome kid. Now get here and we'll have a pizza."

"Be right there. Keep me at least five slices!"

Peter had hung up.   
"Such a great kid" Tony thought.

Peter PoV

Peter was going to the tower again. And he knew that Flash was following him with a camera. He seemed to really want to prove the class that Peter is endeed going to the tower every night. Peter knew that Flash was a fast runner, but he didn't think Flash would catch up to him this fast. 

Peter decided to give Flash what he wants and go to the tower with him recording it in his phone. He casually walked in the door, just like he does every day and got in the elevator, talking to JARVIS. Flash recorded everything.

Peter got up to floor 91 and ran to the kitchen. There were five slices of pizza on the table. Tony looked at him from the couch and said:

"How was school then?"

"Oh you already know," Peter replied. "But the way home was quite interesting. Flash recorded me come in."

"And you let him do it?" Tony seemed surprised.

"I wanted him to get what he wanted. Proof."

Peter ate his pizza and went to do homework.

Flash PoV 

"Yes!"  
Flash was so happy. Now he could show everybody that Peter indeed entered the tower, and even that he looks like he does it daily. Then Flash remembered one thing:

Peter had said "You were the one to follow me home." Does that mean he lives here?

Flash starts walking down the street.

Maybe he didn't want others to know that he went to the tower?  
He decided to leave it for tomorrow.


	4. Tony at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to Peter's school to tell his class about the internship. What could go wrong?

The next day

Peter PoV

Peter goes to his locker. Yet again he hears Flash coming nearer. He feels Flash behind him and jumps to the side. Flash had reached for his shoulder.

"Leave me alone Flash!"

Flash had put his hands on the locker and he was looking at Peter with a serious face.  
"Do you live in the Stark Tower?"

Peter went white.  
"Leave me alone!" he said as he walked away without answering.

For lunchtime, the whole school knew about Peter's weird behaviour when talking about the Stark Tower.

Peter sat down with Gwen. "They won't leave me alone!" he complained. "Flash has told EVERYBODY!"

"Calm down Peter. Even I would want to know the truth if I didn't yet know."

Peter knows Gwen is right. Somebody walks up to them.  
"Um.. Peter Parker?"

Peter turned around seeing Tony there.

"Tony! You came!"

"I made a promise."

"Yeah I remember! But I have to finish my lunch first."

"Sure. I'm just going to sit here then."

Tony sat down next to Peter.  
They noticed people glaring at them.  
Tony turned to Gwen:  
"Gwen, right? Peter has been talking about you."

Gwen seemed blown away. Peter starts talking to Tony when he hears Flash sneak up behind them. Obviously he didn't recognise Tony Stark. Peter warns Tony from Flash.

"Hey Parker," Flash said. "Where are you going after school? To your intership again?"  
Peter turned to Flash and said:"Just might be." Tony had pretended talking to Gwen.  
"And who is that?" Flash asked pinting to Tony. "Your father?"

Tony turns to Flash saying:"Just might be."  
Flash was dead staring at the man, finally recognising Tony Stark.  
"Tony Stark? In my school?"

Tony smiles and starts talking to Peter again. Flash walks away totally bummed.

Peter sat down in class. This is the class that Tony came to. The whole school already knew Tony was there, so he had to leave as fast as possible. Everybody got to their seats when the teacher said:  
"Okay, we have a guest today." 

Tony walked in the room smiling.

"I have been informed that many of you don't believe Peter's intership is real. Also I believe, Flash has some video footage of Peter entering the Stark Tower, which is complitely normal since he works there." 

Tony looked at Flash, then Peter. 

"I know that now you believe the intership is real, and that was my point in coming here."

The whole class was looking at Tony. Tony started walking toward the door.

"See you tonight, Peter!" was all he said before leaving the class. Peter was very happy. Now he can't be called a liar anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so this is almost the last chapter. There will be some Spiderman in the next one but it won't be that interesting. I read it and it actually doesn't have a proper ending. Possible chapter 6? I'm quite sure not. I'll be doing some Harry Potter next.


	5. Last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to Flash as Spiderman and turns out Gwen knows Spiderman.

Peter is walking down the hall to his locker. Everybody is looking at him.  
"Maybe having Tony come wasn't that great of an idea?" he thought.  
He gets his stuff in the locker and closes it. Walking to the exit, he catches many people staring at him.

He walks off the school grounds and into an empty alley. Peter gets his Spidey-suit on and hides his bag. He jumps on the buildings, going back to the school. He wanted to talk to Flash as Spiderman.

Peter found Flash on a bench in front of the school. There was other people there too, but that was not so much of a problem.

He swings in front of Flash, making him jump from the fear of being attaced. Seeing, it was Spiderman, he sat down again.  
"Hey Flash."

"How do you know my name?"

"Heard it from my friend."

"What friend?"

"He told me not to tell you his name. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"No reason."

Gwen PoV

Gwen walked out of the school. Peter was probably at the tower already. She got down the stairs when she saw a bunch of kids in front of the school, like there was something interesting there. She decided to take a look.

As she got closer, she heard Peter saying stuff like:"Sorry, not today" or "Yeah, I just came to talk to Flash". From that she believed that Peter was in costume right now.

Gwen pushed through the crowd to see Spiderman and Flash in the middle of the circle. 

"Spiderman," she said. "Nice to see you again."

"Oh! Gwen! Nice to see you too! It's been a long time!"

Both Peter and Gwen got the joke and started laughing. They had seen each other just half an hour ago.

Everybody else seemed very confused and kept staring at Gwen. Nobody knew she was friends with Spiderman.

"Okay" Flash said. "Too many surprises in one day. First Puny Parker knows Tony Stark, and now Gwen knows Spiderman!"

He seemed upset. But everybody else agreed.  
"That's not very nice, now is it?" Peter said.  
"What?" Flash was confused.

"Puny Parker. It's Peter isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Gwen had agreed.

Flash was really embarrassed. He just got scolded by Spiderman!

"Well, i'm going to have to go now. Promise me you leave Peter alone Flash," Spiderman said.

"Alright," Flash agreed.

With that, Spiderman swung away.

Peter PoV

"At least now Flash will let me rest," he thought. Peter knew that Flash wouldn't fight up to Spiderman. Swinging between buildings, he got back to the alley and changed back to civilian clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
